


His Clothes

by LordLaurance



Series: Daaron Short Fics! [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon wearing Aaron's clothes, Fluff, M/M, daaron, switching clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Daryl gets caught wearing Aaron's shirt





	His Clothes

Daryl shifted uncomfortably as the horse-drawn carriage bumped along the road. One of his hands flew in front of his eyes to block the bright glare of the setting sun. "Turn down the sun!" he commanded to no one in particular.

 

Carl laughed behind him, tossing the sheriff's hat at him. "It helps," he stated.

 

Aaron grabbed the hat that had been thrown, shoving it onto his secret boyfriend's head. Daryl cringed under the touch, though the pink in his cheeks conveyed a much different emotion.

 

Jesus laughed quietly, turning his head back to look at the other boys from his spot in the front of the carriage. As soon as his eyes landed on Daryl, his brows furrowed. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

 

Daryl looked down at himself. He was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue button-up under his usual leather vest. "What about it?"

 

"Isn't that Aaron's shirt?" Jesus asked, smirking a little.

 

It soon occurred to Daryl that it  _was_ Aaron's shirt. They must have had a mix-up last time Aaron stayed over. Now he knew why it was tight on him.

 

Rick laughed as he crawled into the back area of the carriage, handing the reigns over to Michonne. 

 

"It's not his," Daryl stated quickly.

 

Rick grabbed the tag of the shirt, pulling it out and looking down at it. "Then why does it say A.R on the tag?"

 

"It doesn't have to stand for Aaron Raleigh." Daryl put his head down a little.

 

"Of course," Jesus snickered. "It could be... Argentina!"

 

"Or Arkansas!" Rick added.

 

"Or assault rifle, or army ranger." Carl chuckled.

 

"How about automatic response?" Rick said.

 

Aaron blushed, burying his face in Daryl's neck. Jesus laughed and patted his shoulder. "It's alright, Aar! No need to be embarrassed! I think it's cute."

 

Daryl shoved him away. "Yeah, yeah. You're all assholes."

 


End file.
